Cuisinade
by Petit Pigeon
Summary: Eijiro et Izuku ont un chiot, Katsuki et Neito cassent des meubles, et Denki ne comprend pas. Forcément, c'est Tenya qui trinque. CRACK!


_Cet OS n'a aucun sens._

 _Je le dis tout de suite, ne cherchez pas plus loin. J'ai écrit ce truc suite à une discussion avec **Syrielle** , allez la voir pour plus d'information, moi je ne réponds plus de rien. Ah si, c'est le groupe Discord qui a insisté pour que je le poste. _

_Et vue que je suis faible face aux compliments..._

 _Enfin bref, amusez-vous bien!_

* * *

 **Cuisinade**

Ce n'était pas la première fois que le petit groupe se retrouvait pour manger ensemble après une journée de travail. Ils avaient pris l'habitude de se poser un peu, afin de raconter leur journée ou les derniers potins qui courraient parmi leur groupe d'ami respectif – au grand malheur Katsuki qui n'en avait strictement rien à faire. Parfois, ils leur arrivaient de discuter de leur couple, ou de gentiment se chamailler sur telle ou telle habitude qu'ils avaient. Par exemple, le dernier sujet de taquinerie était l'adoption d'un chiot par Eijiro et Izuku. Il fallait dire que le petit couple était complètement gaga devant le petit Wolverine, un corgi à poil long de quelques mois.

Neito et Katsuki commençaient à en avoir marre de voir défiler les photos du chiot dans tous les sens, à n'importe quel moment de la journée, si bien qu'ils n'hésitaient pas à se moquer allégrement d'eux, tout en usant de sous-entendus plus ou moins graveleux afin de changer de sujet. Quant à Denki et Tenya, eux se contentaient d'observer les joutes verbales qui débutaient en général après 10 minutes et 23 secondes de fréquentation (oui, Tenya avait chronométré).

« Je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous prenez un chiot, alors que tu as déjà Izuku… ricana Neito en sirotant son cocktail.

\- C'était fin ça comme remarque, se désespéra Eijiro sans pour autant se vexer. Je t'ai connu plus subtil.

\- Deku, donne la pa-patte pour voir ?

\- Et si je te donnais mon poing ? »

Tenya poussa un soupir, et Denki se contenta de pouffer doucement, laissant les deux couples poursuivre leur véritable combat. C'était un moyen pour eux de décompresser après les galères de leur journée, entre les interviews ennuyeuses, les missions foireuses et les vilains à ne plus pouvoir en compter.

« M'est avis que ce n'est pas le chiot qui va empêcher Deku de se faire bouffer, continua Katsuki avec un rictus moqueur.

\- C'est l'hôpital qui se fou de la charité.

\- Qui en redemandait hier soir ? »

Cette fois-ci, le combat tourna en Katsuki VS Neito, chose habituelle et totalement compréhensible lorsque l'on connaissait le tempérament tempétueux des deux héros.

« Ce n'est pas moi qui aie cassé la table de la cuisine.

\- Ce n'est pas moi avait posé mes grosses fesses dessus.

\- Attendez, les interrompit Izuku avec de grands yeux, vous avez _cassé la table de votre cuisine ?_

\- Bah cet idiot a eu l'immense bonne idée d'utiliser son alter sur -

\- Mais, fit Denki avec un air surpris, pourquoi utiliser ton alter pour cuisiner ? Ça n'a aucun sens. Surtout qu'à part faire exploser tes légumes, je vois mal ce que tu peux faire avec… »

Ils s'arrêtèrent de parler, et Tenya toussota légèrement pour cacher sa gêne. Voyant que personne ne semblait déterminer à le sortir de là, il prit la parole, un peu hésitant :

« Denki, ce n'est pas… Enfin ce n'est pas vraiment…

\- … Tu penses vraiment qu'on cuisinait ? demanda Neito en le coupant dans sa phrase. Tenya, va falloir que tu nous expliques un truc.

\- Ne me dis pas que vous ne l'avez jamais fait, déclara lentement Eijiro.

\- … Effectivement.

\- Je n'arrive pas à vous suivre, bouda Denki. Je dois comprendre quelque chose ou… ?

\- Comprendre ? Mais c'est nous allons devoir comprendre ! Comment ça se fait que vous n'ayez encore jamais -

\- Cuisiner ensemble », le coupa Tenya d'une voix sèche.

Il darda sur eux un regard noir, les obligeants ainsi à ne pas continuer dans cette direction-là. Malheureusement pour lui, le sourire carnassier qui naquit sur les lèvres de Neito et Katsuki ne le rassura absolument pas. Et le début de fou rire d'Eijiro, et le regard attendri d'Izuku encore moins.

« C'est vrai que c'est Tenya qui cuisine généralement, soupira Denki sans faire attention à l'hilarité de ses amis. Il faudrait que je m'y mette aussi…

\- Je pourrais te conseiller un très bon livre de recette si tu veux, commença Neito avec malice. Très bien pour les débutants.

\- Ah oui ? Lequel ?

\- Le kama…

\- AAAh Neito c'est peut-être un livre un peu compliqué pour les débutants, le stoppa Izuku – au grand soulagement de l'ancien délégué.

\- C'est clair que si tu n'es jamais passé à la casserole, ça risque de chauffer… »

La remarque de Katsuki acheva Eijiro, qui manqua de tomber au sol tant il rigolait. Et ce n'était pas Neito qui en rajoutait qui arrangeait le tout. Izuku essayait gentiment de calmer les choses, tandis que Tenya venait à se demander si il ne valait pas mieux arrêter la conversation. Il voyait bien à la tête de Denki qu'il n'était pas dupe, mais il y avait encore quelque chose qu'il ne comprenait pas. Son petit ami était bien trop pur pour ce monde…

« Il y a des recettes que tu aimerais essayer ? demanda Izuku afin de changer de sujet.

\- Hm, un steak à cheval serait tentant. Ça n'a pas l'air trop difficile à faire.

\- Y'a pas que le steack qui va se faire monter. »

Nouveau fou rire, et Tenya devait avouer que c'était particulièrement attendrissant. Les grands yeux bruns de Denki reflétaient une curiosité candide qui le faisait complètement fondre. Là, maintenant, il avait juste envie de le prendre dans ses bras et de le câliner tant son innocence était touchante. Pourtant, il savait que son petit ami n'était pas la candeur et la subtilité incarnée – _loin de là_ – mais il suffisait qu'il soit un peu fatigué ou un peu dans les vapes pour qu'il oublie toutes compréhension d'informations tendancieuses.

Parfois, il venait à se demander si les courts-circuits que pouvaient provoquer son alter n'y étaient pas pour quelque chose.

« Oh, on parle on parle mais on va devoir y aller, fit soudainement Tenya en interrompant les moqueries.

\- Ah, c'est vrai qu'on ne devrait pas trop tarder, remarqua Denki en regardant sa montre. Je dois repasser à l'agence avant que le patron de s'en aille…

\- Oooh, vous partez déjà ? se désola Eijiro qui avait repris un peu de sérieux. Dommage, il y a tellement de technique de cuisine sympa qu'on pourrait conseiller à Denki. »

Ils ricanèrent de nouveau comme des imbéciles, et Tenya se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel devant leur bêtise. Ce n'était pas méchant, mais cette bande d'andouilles pouvait se montrer un poil _lourd_ _e_ quand ils s'y mettaient. Et puis vu la tête que tirait son petit ami, lui aussi commençait à en avoir marre. Un peu plus et il les aurait électrocutés pour les remettre à leur place… Ils saluèrent leurs amis, puis s'éloignèrent lentement du bar côté à côte, les mains dans les poches. Une fois qu'ils furent suffisamment loin, Tenya tourna la tête vers Denki :

« … tu avais fini par comprendre ?

\- Bien sûr, maugréa Denki. Je ne suis pas stupide.

\- Ce n'est pas une question de stupidité tu sais…

\- Mon cerveau est casséééééé.

\- Si tu n'avais pas utilisé ton alter n'importe comment, tout en risquant ta vie pour attraper ce vilain, tu n'aurais pas eu un court-circuit.

\- Tu me reproches de l'avoir attrapé ?

\- Absolument pas, s'offusqua Tenya. Juste de ne pas avoir pris en compte… les risques que ça pouvait avoir pour toi. Tu… aurais pu te blesser gravement. »

Doucement, un petit rictus amusé apparu sur les lèvres de Denki, et Tenya se sentit rougir comme un imbécile. Il sentit la main de son petit ami dans la sienne, et il commença à sourire à son tour, attendri par son geste.

« … Ça te dit de « _cuisiner_ » ce soir ? »

Tenya manqua de s'étouffer.

* * *

 _Dernier blabla:_

 _Oui._


End file.
